Meetings
by Windseeker2305
Summary: Life is a series of meetings; of daily, weekly, and yearly encounters to make of what we will." A short dribbly, drabbly ficlet. Two or three parts. Slash and cuteness!
1. Meetings Part One

**Meetings**

"_Life is a series of meetings; of daily, weekly, and yearly encounters to make of what we will."_

_1._

The last place Draco Malfoy expected to bump into Harry Bloody Potter six years after Hogwarts was the pub. He never expected to find Wizarding World's Golden Boy hunched over the bar, working on a bottle of Firewhiskey and looking like he hadn't been home in a week. And seeing the speccy git like this lightened Draco's thunderous mood considerably, morphing it into a spring time shower. Draco liked those, spring time showers. Where the rain was light and the sun still shone from above and through flimsy clouds. Those showers were the best!

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter," he drawled, noticing the two days growth of hair on the man's jaw and sideburns. "Surprised to find everyone's Golden Boy holed up in a no named little pub off nowhere. I come here for the ambiance obviously." The sarcasm was completely obvious.

Potter groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Not you," he moaned. "Piss off, Malfoy."

"Last I heard you were married with a baby on the way. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home warming milk?"

Potter's face darkened with such intensity that Draco had a moment's thought of backing away quickly. "That was five years ago, Malfoy. Albus is five now," Potter hissed before shoving back from the bar. "Where the fuck have you been? Under a rock, where you belong?"

"Fancy that. Our sons are the same age," he murmured in amusement, completely ignoring the insult.

Potter scowled and wobbled on his feet, so much that Draco reckoned he'd had more than half the bottle of alcohol sitting beside his empty glass. The pain in Potter's eyes made Draco feel even better than before, and as Potter half stumbled and half stormed away, Draco was glad he'd let his mother babysit Scorpius and come out that night.

A week later the _Prophet_ announced the Golden Couple intended to divorce and Potter's mood that night at the pub made complete sense. For some reason, Draco grew depressed over the thought. Maybe it was being reminded of his own failed marriage, which hadn't worked out as well as he and his mother had hoped. His father had been incensed. But he got over it as soon as he realized he had a grandson he thought he could mold. Draco didn't bother telling him he hadn't a chance in hell. Draco did not want Scorpius to grow up anything like he had.

Another two weeks passed and Draco met Potter at the same pub, much to the Golden Boy's consternation. "Need to find a new pub," he murmured into his pint when he noticed it was Draco who slid in beside him.

Draco didn't know why he always gravitated towards Potter. Especially not when there were plenty of free seats around. He hadn't a clue why, only that he couldn't help himself when it came to the speccy git. "At least you don't look like a barbarian this time, Potter."

"How many times must I tell you to piss off?"

"Am I bothering you?" Draco asked with his usual smirk.

"Of course you are!"

"Then I'm not going anywhere. Your woes give me pleasure, of course, Potter. You should know this by now."

Potter snorted and finally looked at him properly for the first time all night. Potter's eyes widened and then he blinked. And then he cleared his throat and tossed back another shot.

"Sorry to hear about you and Weaslette," Draco murmured for lack of anything better to say after they'd sat there in silence for nearly ten minutes, each of them shooting shots.

"Don't say anything you don't mean. You probably couldn't care less," Potter murmured as he refilled his shot glass. "Sides… she left me three months ago."

Draco looked down at his pint so the surprise wouldn't show on his face. That was news. The Weaslette had actually left Saint Potter. Why? Looking Potter up and down from the corner of his eye, he wondered if the red headed bint were insane. He may not like Potter, but even Draco could admit wizards like Potter came one in a million. He was a fit good looking bloke with an annoying heart of gold. "Why? Did you cheat on her or something equally heinous?"

Potter laughed without humor. "Maybe if I had we could have worked through it. No. I would never be unfaithful. She said…" Potter shook his head and threw back the shot. Coughing slightly as the burn went down his throat. "You're divorced, aren't you?" Potter asked then.

"Three years now. It wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, remember reading about it. There was a custody battle also."

"Bet you laughed."

Potter turned to him with a half cocked smirk. "Maybe I did."

Draco knew he hadn't. Potter wasn't the type to laugh at someone's misfortune, even if that person was his enemy. "She said I did nothing for her. But it's not as if I wanted to marry her! Father made me," he hissed after downing half his drink. Potter had gone still and was watching him. "It was arranged. At first I wanted it to work, but then… well anyway, she left me too. She let me keep Scorpius after I gave her essentially half of my fortune. At least that's what she thinks. Too bad she was never privy to the actual truth and had no idea how much I was really worth," Draco ended with a bitter laugh.

"Half of that sounds so familiar… I- I feel like such a failure. I tried. I really did. I wanted it to work. We were supposed to be forever."

Draco sneered. "Real life isn't a fairy tale, Potter. You can't blame yourself."

"What do you know about it?" Potter hissed, jerking back a bit to glare insanely at him. "You haven't any right to speak about guilt or blame!" He reached forward, grabbing Draco's wrist and shoving the black cashmere sleeve away to display the cursed Dark Mark.

Draco reacted without thinking, and he wasn't sorry for doing so. Potter had no right! Draco saw red as the fury swept through him. The blond pulled back his fist and planted it firmly in Potter's fucking flat gut. Potter recovered quickly and dove for him, clipping Draco's jaw with his own punch as they went tumbling to the dirty sticky floor. It soon escalated with a full out brawl with the just the two of them and the rest of the pub quieting to watch the notorious Potter Malfoy feud play out right in front of their eyes. After the two were kicked out of the pub, they separated and didn't look back, nor did either of them return to that pub.

_2._

_Ah, the annual Ministry events,_ Draco thought sneeringly as he made the rounds. The Ministry galas were quickly becoming boring. After the war, more and more events had popped up. Directly after the war, the Malfoys avoided them, they weren't really invited either, but in the recent couple of years, Draco had worked hard to restore the Malfoys tarnished name. It hadn't been easy, and Draco at first hadn't wanted to do it. But that was until the birth of his son. And then he'd worked his arse off to make the world a better place for Scorpius, and that meant cleaning up the family name.

Potter was at this event, as usual. He didn't look like he wanted to be there. As usual. What really angered Draco was the fact it came so easy for Potter. These people accepting him; accepting his fake smiles and insincere charm. But Draco… he still had to muck about as if walking through sludge and Potter, the ungrateful bastard, continued to lay on the woe is me shite. But Draco seemed to be the only one who could tell Potter was faking the cheerfulness of being surrounded by all these people.

Potter finally noticed his presence, and what surprised Draco was the fact the git looked _happy_ to see him. Now Draco may have been drunk at the time, but he was fairly certain they had both fucked up that tentative civility when they'd tried beating the hell out of one another all those months ago at the pub. And Potter had had no right, _no right_ to display his Dark Mark like that! Oh, and now the git was heading straight for him and Draco could see it written across his face. Potter may hate him, but still he wanted to apologize. It was plain as day on his face. Written all across his bloody Gryffindor sleeve.

Draco wasn't going to make it easy for him. He quickly and easily disappeared into the crowds. And did so for the rest of the night. Fleeing moments before Potter reached the groups he'd hidden in. This went on all night and by the time Draco left he was feeling slightly better, knowing he'd had Potter trailing after him all night like a puppy.

Another month passed and Draco was expected to attend another lavish social event, this one an art gallery where half the proceeds would be going to war orphans and the like. This function Draco didn't mind so much. He liked art. He loved finding original and unordinary pieces and paying extravagant prices for it. Half the time he did that bit just to annoy his father, the extravagant prices bit, but the pieces were all for Draco.

Potter was there. Draco ignored him for the most part, but again he noticed the uncomfortable aura around the Savior. Knew Potter would have rather been anywhere but there, having to rub elbows with the insanely rich and shallow. Draco grinned maliciously. He knew exactly what to do to piss Potter off. So plucking a glass of champagne off a passing floating tray, Draco made his way over and stood a foot back, listening to some old dame prattling on about the pieces she'd found at the last gala and Draco counted three times when Potter successfully kept from yawning right in her face. If Draco wasn't so angry at Potter, he would have found the prat's attempts to be attentive cute. But he was still angry, so Potter wasn't cute at all.

And then when the old witch finally moved on and Potter had a moment to himself, he eyed Draco warily when he moved in, smiling charmingly. "Potter, so good to see you!" he exclaimed, lunging forward to shake his hand.

Potter looked confused and jerked his hand away. "Err… listen, Malfoy. I wanted to talk to you--"

Draco's fabricated smile upped a notch. "Doing well, Potter? I do hope so?"

"What the hell? Malfoy, stop it!" he spat.

"What's wrong? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"You're not supposed to act this way," Potter said lowly. "You're supposed to be you and treat me like I'm nothing special! Quit being like them!"

"Being like who? Potter, I hope you aren't coming down with something…"

Potter snarled and spun away from him and stalked away to the other side of the room. Draco internally danced a dance of victory and went on in that good mood, looking for extraordinary art to buy in order to feed the parentless children. And feeling loads better for making Potter's night even worse.

Potter came back an hour later. Draco hated that he noticed how strung out the Savior looked, and he really hated the fact he remained in one place in front of a mural and allowed Potter to stop beside him. "Still enjoying yourself?" he asked in a moderate tone.

"Look, Malfoy… I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry about what I did at the pub."

"I couldn't possibly accept your apology. You're Harry Fucking Potter. You have every right to do what you did, don't you?" he drawled. "You're the Savior while I'm nothing but a Death Eater. Isn't that so? I have no rights."

Potter growled and grabbed his arm, spinning Draco around to look at him. "No! I had no right to do that!"

Draco didn't understand why but he was suddenly enraged. Why was Potter always putting others in front of himself? Yes, Potter had been in the wrong, but why did he always have to automatically offer himself up like this? "What is wrong with you, Potter?" he hissed. "This, _this_ is why I fucking hate you! You're such a self righteous arse!" Draco moved until their chests were practically pressed together. Potter didn't look angered. He looked confused, wary, and sort of trapped. "I bet you blame yourself completely for the failing of that safety net of a marriage. You didn't let your ex-wife take any sort of credit for the fallen relationship, did you?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Potter whispered, pressing a hand against Draco's chest to try and push him away. Draco snarled and grabbed his wrist in a vice grip.

"We may not like each other, Potter," he sneered. "But we know each other well enough. It's why you grew angry when I started acting like all these other pissants."

"Let go, Malfoy."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it hadn't ever been right? Your marriage."

Potter looked down at the hand holding tightly to his wrist. "It gave me Albus. She gave me Albus. I couldn't blame her for anything. She said…" Potter paused and bit his lip, eyes filling with so much emotion, all heavy and self-depreciating.

"What did she say?"

Potter shook himself, composing himself and easily jerked his hand away from Draco. "I just want you to accept my apology, Malfoy," he said softly.

"No. No, I don't think I will."

Potter moved off to the other side of the room after that, while Draco left the gala, strangely bereft.

_3._

Harry groaned when he looked up after the customer bell over the door of Florean Fortescue's gave a trill. Malfoy was walking in. The blond didn't seem to notice him right away as his chin was dipped, eyes cast downward to the small boy clutching his hand and talking softly. Harry studied them with a little bit of awe. He knew Malfoy had a son, but he expected Draco to be as cold as Lucius was concerning his offspring. But Malfoy was smiling fondly at the boy holding his hand and never had Harry witnessed Lucius show any kind of physical affection for his son.

"Dad," Albus whined and poked him in the side. "Dad, order already. He's waiting!"

"Right," Harry murmured, jerking his eyes away from the two just as Malfoy noticed his presence. This wasn't going to end well, he was sure. The last time they saw each other, two months before, it ended in a heated argument that had left him feeling weird afterwards. The last thing Harry wanted to do was fight Malfoy in front of their sons. Harry didn't think he had the energy to fight Malfoy anymore.

"Potter," the git greeted as he and his son took to standing beside them. He sounded strangely cordial.

"Malfoy."

"Why do we keep meeting each other like this?"

Harry turned to face him, making himself meet those mercurial eyes. Curiously Malfoy looked amused so Harry grinned. "I'm sure you're stalking me."

Malfoy smirked and stepped closer. Neither noticed their sons were introducing themselves to each other. They thought it alright since their fathers seemed to know one another. Albus immediately took a liking to Scorpius. The blond boy seemed a bit shy. And Albus was anything but. So the contradiction seemed appropriate, at least to his seven year old mind.

"What? Like you stalked me sixth year?"

"I never stalked you, Malfoy."

"You were obsessed," Draco purred.

"Whatever," Harry murmured, turning away before the guilt he felt took over his face. Quickly he took up his and Albus order and retreated across the shop to an empty booth.

After only a minute, Harry looked up from his ice cream to see Albus beckoning the spitting image of Draco to the table. Scorpius hesitated a moment, turning to look at his father who was in the process of paying for the treats, before coming over and the two smiled at each other. Albus scooted over and patted the spot he had just opened up. Scorpius' eyes widened and rounded on Harry, who gave the cute little bugger an encouraging nod. If Albus wanted to befriend Malfoy Jr., then Harry wasn't going to let his and Draco's animosity get in the way of his son's happiness. Besides, the look on Malfoy's face when he finally turned around would be priceless.

Malfoy didn't react as Harry hoped he would. He turned around, spotted his son and heaved a sigh. "Oh the horrors, Scorpius! Seems even my son can't turn from the beguiling Potters."

Harry choked on the ice cream he'd just licked into his mouth, and continued to choke when Malfoy sat beside him, forcibly pushing him all the way to the window. Harry swallowed thickly, intensely aware of Malfoy pressed firmly against him. Thighs and hips and arms… "Did you just call us beguiling?"

"I was only repeating what the rest of the world insists on calling you. Not my words. My words would be… well, they can't be spoken in present company," he murmured, gesturing to the two young boys opposite them, who had their heads bent closely together. "Potter," he finally whispered, "if they become best mates, I will murder you."

Harry grinned widely. He then laughed when the boys looked at the two of them and asked permission to go to Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies together.

"Murder," Malfoy hissed when Harry replied he didn't have a problem with it. But Harry learned something fascinating about Malfoy then. The blond was really a big softie when it came to his son, because he said it was alright with him as well after Scorpius gave him this look with wide blue soul wrenching eyes. And then Scorpius sent his father the brightest smile Harry had ever seen on a Malfoy and Draco Malfoy melted just a little bit in his seat from his son's look. There was no way Harry could stay immune to that. The man clearly adored his son.

Harry spent some time after that studying their sons, while Malfoy, unbeknownst to Harry, watched him from the corner of his eye. "They look just like us," Harry murmured to himself.

"Good genes, Potter. The best… on my part anyway."

"Git."

Malfoy smirked and went back to watching Harry lick the spoon clean of his ice cream. After a moment, Harry caught him doing this. But he didn't think the blond knew he had caught him. And then Harry was lost in thought wondering why Malfoy was staring at him and wondering why Malfoy was being so civil… downright nice, actually. And Harry couldn't seem to stop noticing the press of Malfoy's thighs against his or their combined heat. Nor could he ignore Malfoy's smell. It was… nice. Masculine. Harry was just inhaling deeply when his son cried out.

"Dad!"

Both Draco and Harry jumped. Harry blushed when he turned his attention to Albus. Malfoy cleared his throat and looked mildly ashamed.

"Scorpius says he has a real full length Quidditch pitch at his house!"

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped the spoon into the empty bowl. He missed how Malfoy stared at that spoon and then his mouth. "Of course he does," Harry smiled at Scorpius, "he's a Malfoy. And it's not a house. I rather think it's a museum."

Scorpius smiled shyly. "It is, sort of, Mr. Potter. There are a lot of statues and vases and pictures Father won't let me touch."

"Scorpius."

"But it's true, Father."

Harry laughed and leaned into Malfoy. "I like him."

"I like him too!" Albus piped in. The two boys grinned at each other.

"I'm surprised you even know what a museum is," Malfoy grumbled.

It wasn't long before they were up and heading for the book store and Harry couldn't contain his questions any longer. "Malfoy," he started and the blond beside him sighed.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Well I really do feel bad about that! I was intoxicated!"

"Fine! I accept your bloody apology!"

"But why're you acting… why're we?"

Malfoy's eyes crinkled in amusement when he turned to look at him. The expression made him look soft. "As inarticulate as you are, I find it truly amazing I can understand your unspoken words."

"You're a git."

Malfoy nodded. "Listen, Potter. I think we live to bait each other. And we'll probably do it again. I don't feel like thinking about what was said last time…"

Harry nodded and looked away from Malfoy to watch their boys' race to Flourish and Blotts. "Are we… friends now?"

Malfoy didn't verbally answer, but he laughed. He laughed and smiled and Harry took that as a maybe. Strangely he hoped it would turn into a yes eventually.

_4._

"This is your fault!" Draco hissed at the wizard pacing back and forth in front of him.

Harry rounded on him with an incredulous look. "Mine? How in Merlin's name is it my fault they both contracted Dragon Pox at the same time?"

"You are responsible for your son being alive. If Scorpius hadn't come into contact with him, ever, then this wouldn't have happened! You were the one who took Albus and Scorpius on the last outing!"

"Malfoy, get real! Besides, Albus got sick because of your clone!"

"Who is the one who thought it would be a good idea if they were friends?!"

"YOU!"

"IT MOST CERTAINTLY WAS NOT! I DESPISE YOU! What makes you think I want my son hanging around yours?"

"You were the one who came up to us in Fortescue's and sat down as if you'd been invited!"

"It was your son who lured my Scorpius over to the table!"

"And whose idea was it to suggest the boys be allowed to play together every weekend?"

"I'm sure that wasn't me!"

"You bloody liar! You completely fell for Scorpius' puppy dog eyes! Again!"

"Wizards, if you please," a stern voice said behind them. They spun around to find the boys' Healer standing there. "This is a hospital. If you cannot be quiet, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Draco huffed and returned to his seat. Harry glared at him for one moment more before doing the same. The Healer glared at the both of them before returning to their sons' room. The two wizards then turned and looked at each other before snorting.

"Idiot."

"Piss off."

… Three Days Later…

"Potter, you utter ignoramus," Draco laughed as he walked into the room. Harry groaned and thought about smothering himself. "You should have had one of the hordes of Weasleys care for Albus if you'd never had Dragon Pox. You should have told someone before you got the worst of it! In fact," Draco went on, unable to contain his glee at seeing Harry sitting there green faced and pock marked, "you should have said something the moment Albus was diagnosed with the Dragon Pox!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Abundantly," Draco returned with a smirk as he sat beside the hospital bed. "Before you ask, I've had Dragon Pox. I won't catch it from you."

"Why are you here? Thought you despised me."

"I do, Potter. Believe me, I do."

"I think you're lying." Draco waved that away as if it weren't important. Harry smiled slightly and felt less inclined to smother himself. "How is Scorpius?"

"Much better. The green has left his skin. Pock marks are still there though. But since he's had the cure, he'll be fine. He's being kept indoors for another week though. And how about your progeny?"

Harry's smile disappeared. "I don't really know. Molly took him when I fell ill. She's still irritated with me. Says Ginny would have known how to keep Albus from getting sick."

Draco felt like frowning, but he didn't. "So you haven't been visited by anyone?"

"George came to see me earlier, but he hasn't been by the Burrow in a while. Hermione was here yesterday. She'll probably be by later." Harry shrugged. "It's not as if I'll be here for much longer…"

"And what about the Weasel and Weaslette?"

"Ginny's gone on tour. Ron… I haven't seen Ron in a while. He's busy with work."

Draco could see this kind of talk was not what Harry wanted and maybe under other circumstances he would have pursued the discussion just to rile Harry up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it now. Not while Harry was sick and missing his son. It was obvious he missed his son. However, Draco had to say one thing, "you have that look about you again. The look that says you're blaming yourself for the failed marriage. When you start looking like that, I'm reminded why I hate you. Self righteous prick."

Harry blinked owlishly at him and then a small smile touched his lips. "Piss off, Malfoy."

Things were irrevocably changed after that meeting. Draco noticed it. Harry didn't seem to, and if he did, he never mentioned it, never acted as if anything had changed or if he noticed the undeniable tension between them. But Draco had noticed many things about the brunet over the last few months of their continued association. Draco noticed he could draw Harry out of his moods with the snap of his finger. Draco noticed he didn't mind doing it either. Draco noticed Harry was a loving devoted father and a lonely one. Draco suddenly noticed he could relate and wanted to chance that part of their lives.

* * *

A/N: So this isn't anywhere as long as my usual stories or chapters and the ovreall story really isn't that long either. But this plot bunny grabbed me and shook until i swore to write it. So hear you go! Let me know what you think :D

Have a great day!


	2. Meetings Part Two

**Meetings**

Part Two

_1._

Draco could not wipe the surprise off his face when it was Harry who sought him out the next time they met. Draco had taken an hour off work for lunch to dine al fresco at his favorite café when a shadow fell over the table. Draco peered up to find Potter standing there. The bumbling Gryffindor shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck.

"Err… Can I… Do you mind if I…"

"Sit down for pity's sake, Potter."

Harry smiled broadly and did just that. Sitting down so fast he almost toppled back in the chair. Draco snorted. "You're hopeless. You definitely need a keeper."

Harry blushed with a mumbled, "piss off, Malfoy," and picked up the menu in front of him for something to do and probably to hide his face. Draco wasn't so surprised that he found that blush enticing. Especially now that it graced Harry's adult face, which was a far sight better than his gawky adolescent one. A blushing gorgeous man always made him weak in the knees and Harry practically turned his knees into pudding.

They didn't speak again until after Harry had ordered. Draco didn't mind the silence. Because it was awkward. Awkward for Harry and it was completely obvious the brunet was feeling awkward. Draco drank it in like a fine vintage.

Finally his table partner dropped the menu to stare blankly at the window of the café behind Draco's shoulder. "Ginny's engaged."

"And? It's not as if you miss her… do you?"

Harry shrugged and Draco ground his teeth. "Maybe I do. Maybe I miss having her to go home to."

Draco suddenly found he'd lost his appetite. "Her or just someone in general?"

Harry leaned forward to drop his elbows onto the table, ignoring Draco's mutters of etiquette. "Guess… just someone. She was right, what she said."

"Potter, I told you not everything about that was your fault!"

"No, Malfoy. I mean… the night she left me. Ginny told me there was no passion in the marriage for her. Said I'm a very passionate man, and yet it was never directed at her. Not since Hogwarts. Never since my sixth year when we first got together. She said she couldn't take it anymore," he ended softly. His gaze moved to pierce Draco with solemn green. "I've been thinking about it and I realize... you were right and she was too. Our marriage was safe for me so I jumped in before I knew what I was doing. I was scared to lose the only family I had left. It was stupid…"

"No one forced her to marry you," Draco reminded him. "So the mistake wasn't just yours."

Finally Harry smiled. "Yeah, I get it, Malfoy."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies. And besides, she wasn't the right person. When you do find the right person, I'm sure you'll eventually smother them in passion. It'll happen when and where you least expect it," Draco ended with a firm nod.

Harry cocked his head, strands of unruly black hair falling across his forehead. "Wow, Malfoy. Are you a closet romantic?"

Draco squirmed in his seat, avoiding eye contact. He actually cursed the blush he could feel rising to the surface of his cheeks. "Shut up, Scar Head."

"Fascinating!"

"I'll hex you! I swear I will if you ever so much as utter a word!"

Harry grinned at him in a silly fashion. And Draco learned his knees could turn into pudding from that as well. It was a good thing he was sitting down.

_2._

Harry didn't know why he was so surprised when Draco Flooed him in order to personally invite he and Albus to Scorpius' eighth birthday party being held at the manor. They were friends now after all and their sons were practically inseparable. But he was surprised all the same and all he could do was blubber out an answer. It was clear Draco enjoyed his flailing. Git.

He took some backlash when Molly, Ginny, and Ron discovered he and Albus were going to Malfoy Manor and had been associating with the two for the last year. Harry wasn't sure how that had escaped their attention before now. They knew he and Draco had been seen socializing at Ministry functions, but nothing about the how tight of a friendship they actually had. And as usual, all good things had to come to an end. He was bombarded with Floo calls, uninvited visits, and Howlers. By the time the day had come, Harry was fed up.

He accompanied Albus to the sprawling manor in a black cloud, though only Draco picked up on his horrid mood, as Harry had valiantly tired to keep his problems with the Weasleys away from Albus.

"Albus, go on through to the back garden. You know the way," Draco said when he met them at the door. "Scorpius is expecting you." After Albus scampered away, Draco took a long look at Harry and smirked. "You need a drink."

"Yes, please. What about…" he gestured towards where his son had gone.

Draco waved away his concern before taking Harry's elbow to lead him into the study. "Mother is in the garden. And you know she adores Albus. You two are early so only one other child is here."

Inside Harry immediately sank down into the closest available chair and pressed his palms against his temples with a groan. Draco watched him with some concern as he poured two half glasses of scotch. "Ice?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Nothing else was said for a minute. Draco came back and handed his drink over, which Harry took gratefully and immediately lifted the cold glass to press against one of his temples. Draco retreated a few feet to the chair beside him and remained silent. Harry couldn't begin to express his gratitude over Draco's complete understanding of him. Draco always knew when he needed silence. He knew Harry would speak eventually.

"I'm a grown man, right?" Harry finally asked. "I mean, I look grown don't I? I may not act it all the time…"

"Yes, Potter. You certainly look grown to me," Draco drawled in that voice that tightened Harry's gut every single time. Harry didn't know if Draco were doing it on purpose, but the Gryffindor was starting to hope so. "Right. And I'm a good father, too. Right? Albus is a good boy."

"I must confess to being impressed by your child," Draco replied with a smirk. "Albus is well mannered. Quick and intelligent… I wouldn't be surprised if he were sorted into Slytherin when the time comes."

Harry groaned and sent the blond a glare. Draco saluted him with his glass.

"Received two Howlers this week," Harry went on. "TWO! From Molly and Ginny. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep Albus from hearing the fucking trash they were spewing?! I just…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Along with the Howler, Ginny popped in out of nowhere last week."

"Thought she was on tour with the Harpies."

"She is," Harry replied with a bitter grin. "But apparently she's prepared to drop everything for a day in order to come back and talk sense into me. As if I'm a fucking little boy! She doesn't have the right anymore."

"No," Draco agreed.

Harry shrugged and finally put a deep dent in his drink. He then went back to pressing it against his aching head.

"Do you want a headache potion?"

"No. It'll go away soon. Hopefully."

Draco sighed and Harry heard the blond set his drink aside before standing. Harry watched Draco walked toward him. The blond took his drink also and set it aside before moving to stand behind his chair. "What are you--" and then he had long pale fingers pressing against his aching temples and the words dried up in his throat. Draco's fingers pressed ever so slightly and began to massage in a clockwise motion. His fingers were cool and felt smooth. Harry knew Draco thought to lessen the tension, but honestly Harry felt he was doing just the opposite.

"Close your eyes, Potter. Relax."

_Relax, relax… how can I relax? You're touching me. It's completely innocent and yet… not. _

Draco stretched his fingers and dug his thumbs into the base of Harry's skull and began to knead softly. It was absolute heaven and Harry released a moan before he could stop it.

"Good?"

"Y-yeah," he breathed. "Don't stop."

Draco pulled in a sharp breath and Harry's eyes flew open. Time seemed to stand still. Harry released a breath when Draco's fingers resumed their actions and his eyes fell closed on their own accord. Draco tugged on his head slightly and Harry leaned back in the chair, tipping his head back and the head massage moved from his temples to everywhere; Draco running his talented fingers along his entire scalp and Harry would have been panting if he hadn't opened his eyes. But he did open his eyes and was immediately struck still by warm intense gray eyes watching his face.

Harry had acknowledged it the first time they'd met at that pub. The acknowledgment had been reluctant at the time, but now he could freely think it without feeling any kind of shame or guilt. Draco was a beautiful man. White blond hair no longer slicked back and now falling into his face. Broad shoulders, impeccable torso, and a slim waist. Draco moved as gracefully as a jungle cat on long gorgeous legs, and his eyes…his eyes always made Harry feel inadequate when he looked into them. Inadequate and yet ready and willing to prove himself worthy. What he wouldn't give to just be able to reach up and brush his fingers along the man's sharp jaw. Maybe Draco saw this wish in his eyes, because the blond's lips parted slightly and his eyes darkened and it was such an arousing sight that Harry decided to give in and just touch.

He never got the chance to even move. A throat cleared in the doorway and Draco looked away, though his fingers remained firmly in Harry's hair. It was Harry who moved away, slowly, and he thought he felt Draco's fingers curling into his hair as if to keep him in the chair. A shudder ran through him as he pulled himself to his face and turned to face the door.

Narcissa stood there, an eyebrow raised. Harry felt himself blushing, wondering how long she had been standing there. Wondering exactly what she thought she had just witnessed. What had she just witnessed?

Narcissa smiled at both of them. "More children have arrived and I was just wondering if you planned to leave me with the lot."

"Sorry, Mother. Potter had a head ache," Draco murmured, gesturing to him and watching Harry from the corner of his eye.

Harry grinned. "It's gone now."

"Well come along you two. The children are dying to watch you play a Seeker's game to start off the festivities," Narcissa said before turning to leave the room. Both Harry and Draco shook off the heavy tension they'd put themselves under and grinned.

"Wicked! Can I borrow a broom, Malfoy?"

"Of course, Potter. But don't go blaming the broom when you lose."

"As if I would ever lose to you!"

_3._

"I've, uh… I've two extra tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and I remembered you said you weren't able to get tickets this year, so…"

Draco blinked. It was going on twelve at night and Draco had just been heading to bed when the house elf announced Harry Potter was in the Floo. Now he was kneeling on a plush crimson pillow and staring into the green flames, peering at Harry's disembodied head… the Gryffindor looked delightfully tussled, as if he'd been pulling his hair all evening. Draco remembered the feel of that hair under his hands, weeks and weeks ago, and his fingers twitched. He had to dig them into his thighs to keep from reaching out into the fire.

"Yeah," Harry went on as if Draco's blinking was a sign for him to go on. "I thought—I mean Albus thought you and Scorpius might like to come along. I've really already taken care of all the arrangements—will you come?"

Draco sat back on his heels. If he'd known Harry would be this sweet when trying to get close to someone, he might have decided to pursue the idiot a long time ago. There was just something so attractive about the wizard when he was sitting there with that earnest expression on his face and his hair spread everywhere as if he'd spent hours trying to work up the nerve for this invite.

Draco smiled. "Of course we'll come, Harry."

Harry sucked in a shallow breath and inwardly Draco's smile grew. "R-right. Okay. Um, talk to you later, D-Draco."

Oh that was nice, even if Harry was stumbling over his name. It was the first time and a long time coming. Draco thought it was about time they dispersed with their last names. Harry looked as if he was ready to bolt by this point, but Draco was having none of that. "Listen, let's have lunch tomorrow at the café to discuss the intricacies of the outing. We haven't had lunch together in a while."

Harry instantly grinned. Gorgeous sap. "Sure. Sounds good. The regular time?"

"It's a date," Draco replied, and snickered at Harry's gob smacked look as he cut off the Floo.

It wasn't until Draco was settling into bed did he realize how big of an invite it was. The World Cup was being held in South America this year and Harry had made it seem as if it were just another regular match and he'd already made arrangements… and now Draco was too excited to possibly get any proper sleep.

The next day Harry was very very late for their luncheon and Draco grew incensed. Maybe the Gryffindor had changed his mind. Maybe he thought Draco wasn't good enough. Maybe he was listening to his Weasley family about the horrid influence Draco was to his son.

"Sorry! Sorry," Harry said when he finally appeared, slipping into the chair across from him. "So sorry I'm late." Draco glared at him to hide the fact he was immensely relieved. Harry grinned at him. "I was stuck at the Burrow. Molly… well she wouldn't stop talking, or shouting more like."

"Trying to convince you taking a former Death Eater and his son to the World Cup is a very bad idea." Draco couldn't help the bitterness creeping into his voice.

Harry glanced at him sharply. "I don't think of you like that. And I don't care what anyone else says either. They don't know you, do they? They don't know anything about you. They weren't there to help me after the divorce like you, were they?"

And now Draco was blushing. "Are you sure you want to take us to Brazil?"

Harry dropped his elbow onto the table, laying his chin onto his fist. His eyes were bright and excited. "Yeah! It'll be fun! For the, ah… for the boys."

Draco wondered if it were alright to use the word adorable when describing a grown man. And then he remembered he'd already described Harry as sweet and cute, so adorable probably went along with all that. And beyond that were more important things to think about. Like the fact he had been taking the slow lead in wherever this thing with them was going, but now it seemed to be Harry who might have his own plan in mind. Even if he were going about it stuttering and mumbling and blushing. Then again, Draco conceded he might be completely wrong about Harry's motives. "Yes, of course for the boys."

Harry sat back, pulling his arm away from the table. He looked away and cleared his throat. "Besides, I kind of arranged everything a few months ago. Right after Scorpius' birthday."

Draco studied Harry's profile with darkening eyes. _You devious man. How I would love to touch you right now. _"You're fairly sure of yourself, aren't you, Harry." The Gryffindor cleared his throat again, but otherwise didn't say anything. "What would you have done if I couldn't get off work? Or if I simply refused."

Harry grinned. "I knew you wouldn't have refused. It's the Quidditch World Cup."

_If you were so sure, why did it take you forever to finally ask me? _Draco knew without a doubt Harry had been building up the courage the entire day before he'd finally Flooed. He knew the Gryffindor that well at least.

"And I know work wouldn't really be that big of a problem seeing as you're your own boss, just like me. How's that, by the way?"

Draco shrugged. "Grand, I suppose. Potions are always in need. We're developing several new potions—I forgot to tell you," he burst out, beaming at Harry. "George Weasley put in a massive order. He wants my company to brew his potions for the stores. We're in the process of drawing up contracts."

When Harry did nothing but smile with a, "that's great, Draco," with obvious feigned surprise, Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You persuaded him," Draco said flatly. Harry's eyes widened. _Yes, I caught you. _"Should have known. I don't need you to keep my business running, Potter!" he snapped.

"No! It's not like that!" Harry hurried to say when Draco made to get up and leave. Harry grabbed his arm and kept Draco in his seat. "I swear! George was already looking for another potions company after Bizdon's sent him several crates of crap potions. All I do is talk about you. I did mention you ran a potions company, but I never told him straight out to go to you. He decided on his own. He's been talking about it for a couple of months now."

Draco watched Harry's face, looking for deceptions, because Harry couldn't lie to save his life, but he saw none. Just that earnest expression again. "Alright, Harry. I believe you."

Harry's grip on his arm tightened a bit, his eyes going impossibly wide. "You're not mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at you when you're looking at me like that? Stop it!"

Harry laughed under his breath and drew back his hand. Draco didn't want to think he was simply imagining it, but he was sure Harry pulled his hand away reluctantly. "So," Draco grinned widely, "you talk about me all the time?"

Harry's face exploded in red and he quickly picked up a menu to hide behind. _Coward,_ Draco thought fondly.

"Not all the time," he mumbled. "Just in passing. No big deal…"

"Hmm… so then, let's discuss the itinerary. Since you left it to nearly the last moment…" Draco tsked to make it plain that was an annoyance. "I'd like to know how we're going, when, and where exactly."

Harry dropped the menu and he seemed to have composed himself. "Actually… you and Scorpius should come over for dinner again. Albus has been begging."

Draco perked up. "Are you cooking? I love your cooking, Harry."

_4._

"Draco, dear. Why are you checking your reflection… again?" Narcissa asked from where she sat on a settee with Scorpius beside her. Draco was standing in front of the fireplace mantle, looking into the mirror mounted there and messing with his hair. He was just turning around to answer with a small fib when Scorpius spoke.

"Father always does this before going to see Mr. Potter. We're going to Albus' house for dinner, Grandmama."

Lucius, who was also in the room, paused in his reading of the _Prophet_ and pierced his son with a look.

"Thank you, son," Draco said between gritted teeth.

Scorpius smiled, seemingly ignorant to his father's look. "Father always likes to dress pretty for Mr. Potter. Albus says his father does the same before we come over."

Draco was staring at Scorpius, no longer annoyed. "Does he?"

"Yes," Scorpius nodded solemnly. "And Father, Albus and I think you and Mr. Potter should get married."

Lucius then choked on his tea. "Absolutely not!" the elder blond choked out. "Never! Harry Potter?! No!"

Draco drew in a deep breath while drawing himself up to his full height and glared at his father, who was no longer the head of the Malfoy family thanks to his stupidity in being involved in the war. Lucius Malfoy was currently under house arrest for the next ten years. "Father. Whatever is going on between Harry and me, it is none of your business and I will see whomever I wish to see. And Scorpius, two things. Firstly, Mr. Potter and I are simply friends. Secondly, you must learn to hold your tongue."

"Sorry, Father."

"But, Draco," his mother began softly, a smile struggling to come through, "he's taking you to the World Cup…"

"Our sons as well. It's as much for them as anything, Mother. Nothing is going on between-"

"But Albus and I see you staring at each other all the time!"

"Scorpius!"

His son dipped his head, flushing. Narcissa shifted and leaned into him, "Tell me more, sweetheart."

Scorpius smiled brightly. "And they're always smiling and laughing and fighting and laughing some more. And touching…"

"Mother, don't encourage him!"

"Yes, Narcissa dear. Let's not encourage this travesty."

"And Harry and I don't touch each other!"

"But you do! You're always touching his shoulder, or he touches your hand. You always sit close together so you're pressed side by side…" Scorpius paused and looked off to the side as if thinking, and then he brightened. "And Albus said his father says your name when he's sleeping sometimes."

Draco felt his entire body flush and not just from embarrassment. He turned and headed for the door. "It's time to go, Scorpius."

Draco didn't notice as he turned away that Scorpius had a devious smug smile on his face. Nor did he notice his mother wink at her grandson before he stood and followed his father.

"You're encouraging this!" Lucius hissed the moment Draco and Scorpius were gone.

"I was approached by two little imps some time ago," she replied demurely while lifting her tea cup. "They're set on having two parents. The same two parents, and I quite agree."

"Narcissa! How could you?"

"How? Quite simple, dear. I adore Harry and his son and its obvious Draco does too. Harry also loves Scorpius. You would see this if you didn't run away every time Harry and Albus come here to visit."

"I do not run away," Lucius hissed.

_5._

Harry opened the door, grinning. "You're ten minutes late, prat."

"Fashionably late," Draco responded. He tried to smile, but he was suddenly more nervous than he had ever been. Harry didn't seem to notice. His smile broadened as he bent down a bit to Scorpius, tickling the little blond boy until Scorpius was squealing with laughter. Then he pulled back and tussled Scorpius' hair.

"Watch the hair!" Draco snapped, immediately going in to fix the damage done to his son's white blond locks. Harry laughed and scooted Scorpius away from the doorway, directing him to the living room where Albus was lounging. Harry watched Scorpius scamper off and Draco studied Harry.

The Gryffindor was dressed as he always was when at home. Comfortably. But Draco noticed small differences. Harry's jeans were very well pressed and tighter, where usually they would be baggy and wrinkled. Not to say Draco didn't enjoy Harry in wrinkled baggy pants, because he did. Harry only managed to look more rugged when he wore those jeans.

Tonight though Harry was also wearing a dress shirt over his usual white t-shirt. A dress shirt that matched the color of Draco's eyes. Seeing that shirt and seeing that color on Harry seemed to pull at every heart string Draco possessed. It didn't help that Harry's jeans were oh so form fitting as were his shirts. Harry was all hard planes and broad expanses. Draco wanted to touch, but he didn't dare. He was afraid once he started touching, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Draco? You alright?"

Draco had been standing there with his glazed eyes. He blinked rapidly and returned his gaze to Harry's face. The man was close. An arm raised to the doorframe and leaning in, peering into his eyes.

Draco managed to nod. "I'm fine."

Harry didn't answer right away. He stood there studying Draco's face, brilliant green eyes boring into his. And Draco wished Harry would move before he did something neither was ready for. Finally Harry stepped back. "Well come in then. Dinner will be ready in a moment."

"What have you made this time?" Draco asked as he followed Harry back to the kitchen.

"The boys' favorite," Harry answered, grinning over his shoulder.

Draco mouth started to water. The boys' favorite also happened to be his. At least when Harry made it. Chicken Parmesan. Draco sat at the table and watched Harry move about the kitchen. "So Brazil… I hope you secured proper lodgings."

Harry chuckled and turned to lean against the counter to face the blond, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, I made sure to make reservations at an extravagant hotel for you. Five stars, and… it's a Wizarding establishment."

They were staring at each other. The air between them practically crackled. "I'm looking forward to it, Harry."

"Yeah, me too," Harry responded lowly, his eyes never leaving Draco's face. "Do you say my name like that on purpose?"

"Yes." Draco stood; slowly as to not break eye contact. Harry drew in a soft breath. He dropped his arms, hands gripping the counter behind him. Draco didn't see anything in Harry's face to make him stop moving, so he continued to move closer and Harry continued to douse him with green fire.

"Draco…" Harry's voice was questioning, but he didn't look afraid, so Draco grinned.

"If you ask what this is, I may have to murder you after all."

Harry flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, but he was also grinning and he looked gorgeously out of his element. "I wasn't gonna-"

Draco was now in front of him and had pressed a palm against Harry's chest. Draco could feel Harry's heart beating rapidly under his hand. "You were."

"Dad! Mum's here!" Albus called from the living room.

Draco's hand fell away as he backed off. All the warmth he'd been feeling suddenly drained to leave him dizzy and cold as his eyes dropped to the floor. Harry cursed before laying a firm hand on Draco's shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Don't go anywhere, Draco. Don't leave. We'll have dinner after I see what she wants."

He stepped around Draco and left the kitchen, leaving Draco there to lean against the counter. What had he been about to do? Kiss Harry, that's what! Kiss the mouth he'd been dreaming about for the last year. And what the fuck was Ginny Weasley doing here anyway?

Draco felt irrational panic as he moved around to sink into a chair. Maybe she was here hoping to beg Harry to take her back. Maybe Harry would, for Albus' sake. Maybe he was expecting too much and had set himself up for a massive heart break.

"I can't believe you! Why are they in our house? How could you subject Albus to this? You left our son alone with his son!"

Draco sneered as he heard the Weaslette's voice hissing in the hall way. Draco peeked around the doorway into the hall just in time to watch Harry practically manhandle the Weaslette down the hall and then up the stairs away from the children who were no doubt listening as Draco was doing. Once they were upstairs, Draco silently followed. He passed the parlor, saw Albus had Scorpius in a protective bear hug, and gave them a tentative smile.

"It's okay, Mr. Malfoy," Albus said lowly. He looked very upset and Draco knew why. Ginny probably hadn't even greeted her son properly and the fact the bint had insinuated things about Scorpius. "We're okay."

Draco tussled his black locks, squeezed Scorpius' shoulder softly and then went on upstairs, finding Harry and Weaslette in the last room down the hall. He stopped and stood next to the doorway to listen. The silly Gryffindor had forgotten to place a silencing charm upon the room.

"This is my house, Ginny," Harry said, he was fairly growling the words. "My house and my son. I can bring whomever I want here. How dare you?! How dare you look at Scorpius like that! That boy is the sweetest boy I've ever met! And do you know why he's like that? Because of his father! You have no right to say the horrible things you do about them!"

"Harry, I'm only worried about you and Albus," Ginny returned softly, as if gauging Harry's anger and not wanting to be the one under assault.

"There's no need to worry. We're fine. Better than fine actually."

"Why? Because of Malfoy?" she spat.

"Yes, actually!" Draco grinned, felt soothed and preened quietly. "And it's none of your bloody business. None of your business; not yours, Ron's, or your mother's business! You left me! And you gave me full custody of Albus. Did you even hug your son when you popped out of the Floo?" the following silence was answer enough and Harry laughed bitterly. "Beyond your sparse visits- and they are very few and far between, Ginny- you no longer belong in our life!"

There was a short pause and then a sharp sound split the silence, causing Draco to wince, knowing exactly what had just happened and then the Weaslette spoke and her voice was low and threatening.

"Well maybe I'll take it back, Harry. Perhaps I'll file for custody and take him away from you."

"You wouldn't do that," Harry whispered, his voice trembling. "You can't. You'd have to stop playing."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. And you forget. My fiancé is a lawyer."

"I'll never forgive you," Harry hissed. "I'll never forgive you if you take him from me."

"At this point, I really don't care."

Sensing the conversation was coming to an end, Draco dashed down the hall and ducked into Albus' room, hiding behind the opened door. Only a moment passed before the red headed bint stormed down the hallway and down the stairs. And then the sound of a slamming door reverberated throughout the house in Godric's Hollow.

Draco was seething. How could she threaten to take Albus away from Harry? This surely couldn't be about him. Draco thought there was something else going on. Weasley hardly ever saw her son. In fact he was sure she had just left without saying good bye to Albus. So why…

"Should have known you would eavesdrop."

Draco jolted, finding Harry inside the room with him, sitting on Albus' bed. His hands were folded and hanging between his knees. His head was lowered so Draco couldn't see his face.

"Sorry."

Harry shook his head. There may have been a snort of amusement in there as well. "No you're not."

Draco pulled himself away from the corner and approached. "She's a bitch!" he hissed.

"No, she's just… I don't know what's gotten into her. She's not really like this."

"This can't be all because Scorpius and I are around you two," Draco murmured, staring at the red hand print standing out upon Harry's left cheek. Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Despite everything, he wanted Harry happy. And Albus made Harry happy. He couldn't be responsible for Harry losing his son. He backed up towards the door. "I think it's time Scorpius and I left… and perhaps we should rethink the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry stood and shook his head. "I told you to stay. We're going to have dinner like we planned."

"I can't be responsible for you losing your son, Harry. I won't be. Never."

Harry looked struck then. He probably had the same expression on his face as he had right after Ginny had hit him. But this time there had been no actual strike. And then all at once Harry smiled at him and Draco lost his breath. "You're incredible, Draco. Really. Furthermore, you're a prat if you think I'm going to disappoint Albus by telling him you've decided against going to Brazil. I'm not going to do it so you're stuck," he said as he took Draco's arm and led him out of the room.

"This is serious, idiot!" Draco sputtered as he was manhandled down the stairs.

"Yes it is. I think dinner has probably burned."

_6._

Harry went to visit Hermione the next day. Hermione was a health administrator at St. Mungo's and was very much in love with her job. Perhaps more than she was in love with her husband. Currently she sat behind her desk, gawking uncharacteristically at the man sitting in the visitors chair opposite her.

"She actually threatened to take Albus away? On what grounds?!"

"Haven't a clue."

"I can understand the wariness she felt at the beginning over your surprising friendship with Malfoy, everyone was wary," she admitted, "but this is going a little too far. It's been over a year since you and Malfoy became friends. Even I can see he isn't too much of a prat anymore. And his son is simply adorable."

Harry grinned. "He is, isn't he?"

"You seem to be taking her threat well."

"She doesn't have a case. And I don't think she will go through with it. She was probably trying to scare me away from Draco."

"This doesn't make sense."

"I know! And Draco heard what she said and he's trying to back off now!"

Hermione grinned. "So now, obviously, you're completely hooked."

Harry blushed. He hadn't thought Hermione knew the extent of his feelings for Draco, but he should have known better. "We were close to… to _something_ before Ginny's abrupt appearance and after he tried to leave and cancel the trip. I'm not going to let him. But… he's kind of keeping his distance now. Prat. He could be standing right next to me and still be miles away. He doesn't want me to lose Albus. Why, Hermione? Why are they still trying to dictate my life? Ginny left me. She willingly gave up full custody… has Ron said anything?"

"No, and neither has Molly. At least not about any custody thing. We were at the Burrow last night. Nothing like that came up except your trip to Brazil."

Harry winced. "Ron…"

"He'll get over it. It's not your fault he's immersed himself so much into work that he doesn't ever see you, or me for that matter." Hermione smiled. "Besides, I completely understand why. Ron's not the one you're trying to seduce."

Harry sputtered. "Hermione! I'm not trying to-- no way!"

"Harry, look me in the eye and tell me it's not true. Honestly, I think it's romantic!"

"It's not like that! Our boys will be there too, in case you've forgotten. There's no room for seducing! And like I said, Draco backed off. He's actually," Harry paused, looking baffled, "he's actually trying to be noble." Hermione giggled. "And I don't know what I'm doing. With Ginny, it was so easy. We just kind of fell into it, but Draco… I don't know what I'm doing."

Hermione laughed. "You're taking Malfoy and Scorpius on an all expense paid trip to Brazil, to the Quidditch World Cup! I think you know what you're doing, Harry. And even if you didn't plan it the way I'm thinking, you can bet you've earned some very high marks."

Harry studied the surface of her desk for a moment. "Do you think so?"

"The fact that you're so insecure about this makes me think you like him way more than you're letting on."

"I never let on about anything. You've only guessed correctly. As usual."

"Just go and have fun," Hermione replied with a soft smile. "And don't let the Slytherin Prat Extraordinaire be noble. It probably doesn't suit him." Harry nodded, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "You and I both know that should Ginny try and take Albus away, she'll never win. She won't have anything to make a case. You're a good and loving father. There are loads of people to testify to that. As well as testify Malfoy is the same with his son. I would be happy to testify on Malfoy's behalf. And he's a pillar of the community now. He's separated himself from his father. I really believe Ginny's threat is an empty one."

"You really would?" Harry said, leaning forward. "Testify on his behalf?"

"Of course I would! I've seen firsthand how he is with both Scorpius and Albus. As far as I'm concerned, you could do far worse in regards to partners for yourself and role models for your son."

Harry leaned forward and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Thanks, Mione."

* * *

A/N: Part two finished. Yay! Probably only one more part left. I may do an epilogue, but it depends on hw the third parts wraps up.

Thanks you all for the encouraging comments. Hope you enjoyed this part as well.

Have a great day!


	3. Meetings Part Three

**Meetings**

**Part Three**

_1._

"Albus! Have you packed everything?" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Dad!" Albus called down in exasperation, "I was packed way before you!"

Harry chuckled. "Hurry and bring your bag down then. They'll be here soon. The Portkey leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Okay!"

Harry returned to his study and sat behind his desk. He lifted his arms to lace fingers behind his head and twisted his chair around until he was staring out of the window. He was thinking about Draco and about how maddening the blond wizard was being. And it was driving Harry… well, it was driving him mad, in fact. Harry didn't think he'd ever wanted someone this badly before. Ginny hadn't even come close. Every time the blond was near him, Harry practically vibrated with want on all kinds of levels.

"You're thinking about him again."

Harry startled and dropped his arms. Albus was sitting on the other side of the desk, his chin resting on the edge and grinning. Harry fought to control a blush and was defeated.

"When did you become so sneaky?" he mumbled, amazed he hadn't noticed Albus enter the office, let alone sit down in front of him.

"Draco has taught me the importance of being stealthy. He says you never really got the hang of it," his son replied with a cheeky grin. "Besides, you always go far away when you're thinking about him."

"For your information I wasn't thinking about Draco."

"Lying is for losers, Dad. Instead of lying you should tell variations of the truth."

"Did Draco tell you that?" he snapped.

Albus giggled. "No, Scorpi did." Harry tipped his head back and groaned. "Dad, can I… can I say something?"

"Course, son. You know you can tell me anything."

"Okay… It's just… I'm getting tired of calling Draco Draco."

"What else are you going to call him?" Harry grinned. "The Great Prat?"

Albus wiggled around in his seat, blushing. "Actually, I want to call him something else… the same thing Scorpius wants to call you. He doesn't want to call you Harry anymore."

Harry watched his son and it didn't take long at all to understand what his son was saying. He just sat there speechless. It was Albus who broke the silence.

"Did you get into a row with Draco?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It just seems as if you've fought. Draco doesn't come over anymore. Not since Mum was here last."

"It's complicated, Albus."

"This is because of her, isn't it? She's messing everything up!"

Harry rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to say right now. He didn't want to tell the truth. He in no way wanted Albus to resent his mother… even though she'd done enough (or lack thereof) for Albus to start resenting her on his own. However, Harry was not prepared to add to that. He wished Draco were here. The blond would probably know how to get out of this situation without making it plain to his son he was lying or evading the truth. He didn't particularly like keeping truths from Albus. But Harry was certain Albus was too young to understand.

"That means yes."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"When you stay quiet like that after I ask a question, that usually means you're trying to think of a way to get out of saying yes."

Harry stood, scowling slightly. Albus was too clever for his own good. "Draco and I have things to work out, Albus. You needn't be concerned. We didn't fight."

Since Ginny's untimely visit, he and the blond had only had one lunch date together and like Albus had pointed out, Draco hadn't been over since then. They still talked via Floo most nights, but Draco had become standoffish. His body language was all wrong, all controlled and hidden firmly behind a wall. Not having access to all of Draco was killing Harry. And it was because of this that he understood just how much he felt for the blond.

"Okay, Dad," Albus mumbled before leaving the office. Harry watched him go with a frown. Albus missed Draco too. Scorpius had been over more than his father had and Harry was glad for it. He adored Scorpius, loved him just as much as his own, and he was completely impossibly in love with Draco Malfoy. And he knew, was absolutely certain Draco felt the same for him. But the prat was being noble. And how long was that going to last? Draco could be just as stubborn as he when he wanted.

"Dad! Dad, they're here!" Albus cried excitedly from the hall where he probably had his nose pressed up against the glass window of the front door. Draco always arrived by the front door. He detested traveling by Floo and avoided it at all costs if he was able.

"Let them in," Harry called back, but he stayed where he was, staring at the floor and afraid to move. Afraid to see Draco right now when it seemed he was ready to shatter from the shear amount of want tearing through him. He heard Albus opening the door, calling out excited greetings. A moment later he could hear Scorpius' exited murmurs join in. Draco was silent. Harry couldn't hear him, but it was almost as if he could feel Draco, just out of sight, standing in the hallway, staring down to the open door of the office.

Harry made himself move. Plastered as smile on his face as he entered the hallway. Draco was there and had been staring at the office doorway. The moment he saw Harry's smile, the one Harry wore when there was absolutely nothing wrong with the world, the blond relaxed a bit, as if he'd been ready for a fight and suddenly found he wouldn't be attacked. _Yes, Draco. I want you to have a false sense of security because I have no intention of backing off._ But he knew if they didn't behave and act normal, their boys would notice, and the trip wouldn't be as fun for them if they were constantly worried about their fathers.

_2._

Draco steadied Albus and Scorpius the moment they arrived while Harry hurried to steady himself. Draco couldn't help but snicker at Harry's flailing. Still after all these years he was pants at Flooing and taking Portkeys. Harry muttered a "piss off," but he was grinning and Draco couldn't help but return that as well.

He worried constantly about Harry. Knowing the Gryffindor would notice how he'd drawn back. He'd worried how Harry would react, how forceful he might become because if Draco knew one thing about Harry, it was that when pushed, Harry was a force to be reckoned with and Draco had little restraint now days against the brunet. Well not now days, maybe it had been forever. But it was worse now that their relationship had taken a sharp and noticeable turn. And both parties had obviously welcomed the change. Draco couldn't deny it. He wanted Harry. Draco had actually stopped denying it after that meeting at Fortescue's nearly two years prior. But… he also couldn't stand the thought of Harry losing Albus. It would break him. So Draco thought he'd protect the wizard from as far as he could get without actually breaking away completely. Breaking away all together was out of the question.

Harry led the way out of the room made specifically for Portkey arrivals and waved over to the lounge were there were a plethora of seats, telling Draco and the boys to wait while he went to check in. Draco gave him an absent nod as he led the boys over. His eyes travelling all over the lavish lobby of the hotel. Harry hadn't been lying when he said Draco would be pleased with the accommodations. And he'd only seen the arrivals room and lobby so far. He wondered what their rooms would look like.

It turned out to be more than rooms. Harry booked one of the most lavish suites available, located on the topmost floor with an absolutely breathtaking view of the city below. The suite included three bedrooms, two with queen sized beds and the third containing two full sized beds for the boys who would no doubt want to room together. The living room was massive and full of soft leather and black marble and a massive balcony.

"Well?" Harry asked, coming to stand behind him. Far too close to keep a cool head in the blond's opinion. "Does it impress the high and mighty Draco Malfoy?"

Draco turned and sniffed. "It's passable."

Harry snorted and playfully shoved him. Draco stepped around him to go help the boys unpack. He froze when Harry's fingers wrapped around his and when he looked Draco was blasted with a wave made of nothing but staggering honesty shining from earnest green eyes. Harry's fingers tightened around his, his touch burning pleasantly. Draco felt like a coward when he broke eye contact, though he did squeeze Harry's fingers for half a second before pulling away. And then he cursed Harry for pulling that stunt when he'd been sure Harry wouldn't pull something like that here.

Soon the boys were asking if they could all go out and explore and Draco jumped on it. Less time spent in the suite would mean less time Harry had to orchestrate an attack. Less time for him to corner Draco alone in one of the rooms and turn his knees to pudding and make him forget about why he was keeping his distance, not letting this go too far. Harry agreed to the outing and he grinned at Draco as if he knew what the blond were thinking. His grin said Draco could run all he wanted, but it wasn't over.

The city down below was lovely and vibrant. Draco had never been to Rio de Janeiro before and he was instantly taken with it. It had a very romantic atmosphere. He had to clamp his teeth shut several time when he caught Harry eyeing him and he'd wanted to tell the man they should come back together, without the boys some time. He wanted to say so many things and he wanted to stop staring at Harry as if it were last time he would ever be able to do so.

He jumped when a hand was suddenly on the nape of his neck, massaging gently. "You look tense, Draco. You don't like it here?"

_Merlin, Harry. Your hand feels divine. I want to melt into a puddle of goo at your feet. _That's what he wanted to say. But he didn't. Instead he shrugged Harry's hand away and gave him a pained smile. "On the contrary." He struggled to ignore the flash of hurt taking hold of those brilliant green eyes. "We should probably find somewhere to dine."

"I made reservations at a restaurant weeks ago," Harry muttered, stepping away to where the boys were standing, looking into the windows of the store they stood beside.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Draco asked, trying to sound far more cheerful than he felt.

"Dad wanted this trip to be perfect," Albus piped up. "He's had everything planned for a long time."

Draco looked back to Harry, finding the wizard staring at a map he'd pulled from his jacket. His eyes had yet to recover their earlier shine. He looked disappointed, his shoulders slumped minutely so that only Draco could tell and the blond felt like the worst sort of scum imaginable.

_3._

Last night things hadn't gone quite how Harry had planned, but that was only because he'd allowed Draco to affect him when he swore he wouldn't. He swore because he knew Draco would pull stunts like that. Act unaffected. And Harry had prepared for that. But… it still hurt sometimes. For the last two years there had been no walls between them; there had been light touches all the time; honesty in every look and word. And then for Draco to turn a one eighty… it hurt. It was as if Draco were under a glass dome and no matter how hard Harry battered at the thing, he couldn't get any closer.

But today was the World Cup, Draco had relaxed in all the excitement, and Harry had recovered. He promised he wouldn't take Draco's actions to heart today. He would keep at Draco until that bloody dome shattered. And he had plenty of time to both watch the game and play with Draco. The game lasted six hours. Six glorious hours that Harry used to his advantage. He sat beside Draco, cheered beside and along with Draco and the boys, touched the blond as often as he could and was pleased when Draco allowed these things with minimal fuss. In fact it seemed to Harry that the blond was asking for it in a demure way every time their eyes met. That could have been Harry's imagination though.

The game had been brilliant and exhausting in some ways, and by the time the four of them left the massive Quidditch arena, they were all in a happy tired stupor. Harry had hopes it would last for Scorpius and Albus, but sadly it was not to be. The fatigue Albus and Scorpius had been feeling suddenly seemed to vanish the moment they stepped into the suite. In fact their energy seemed to have spiked.

Harry groaned and dropped onto one of the beds, wincing when he heard loud boyish giggles and yelling. "Kill me now."

"And rid the world of your charms? Never," Draco laughed, having followed Harry in, no doubt to escape from being horsed around with.

"When did we get so old, Draco? When did that happen?"

"We are not old, Harry. We haven't even hit our prime yet. Don't talk nonsense."

"I feel a hundred years old right now," Harry groaned, stretching and feeling the hem of his shift rising to expose a patch of skin. He was actually very aware of the sudden stillness from the blond standing near the end of the bed. Harry's eyes opened slightly and he gazed up at the blond from under his eyelashes. Draco looked rooted to the spot, his eyes roaming all over Harry's body in a way that had the brunet instantly alert, instantly hot, and definitely back on track.

"Draco," he murmured lowly, "you look tired. Maybe you should lie down too. Right here." Harry patted his stomach. The stretch of skin that was visible.

Draco's gaze zeroed in and remained. His hands balled into fists at his side. "Why do you always make everything so exceedingly difficult," he hissed, striding away to take refuge on the balcony where all of lights of the city around them were blazing, the music of the locals filling his ears, the warm humid air filling his nostrils.

Harry dragged himself up and followed until he was standing in front of the blond with the wide blown pupils. "Why do you?" he hissed back. "Why are you holding back? I miss you."

Draco licked his lips and backed away. Harry followed him, waving his wand to shut the door leading to the living suite, knowing the boys would behave and keep themselves entertained for a little while.

"I don't know what you mean. We're as we usually are. How can you miss me?"

"We were going somewhere else. Somewhere better, Draco."

"Albus…"

Harry took a deep breath and smiled. Honestly he didn't think he could love this man any less and he was sure he would come to love Draco more and more as time passed. Hopefully they would pass the future together. "Ginny was bluffing. And even if she wasn't, it doesn't matter. I've prepared in case it isn't. And… even if it isn't a bluff, I'm prepared to stand up in court and tell the world I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and the world will have to get over it. My son loves you. I love you."

"Harry…"

"Yeah, so are you going to make me look like an idiot and deny you feel the same or are you going to knock me off my feet? Because honestly, I think we've waited long enough."

"This isn't the time or place!" Draco hissed.

"Slytherins trying to be noble really doesn't sit well with me. Weird, you know. Throws me off balance. That's not the kind of knock me off my feet I'm looking for."

"Harry," the blond growled.

Harry grinned lavishly and gripped Draco's hips, pulling until they were chest to chest and eye to eye. "Tell me you love me, Draco. Admit it."

"You're an overbearing arse!"

"And you're just mad you aren't in control right now."

Draco didn't admit it; instead he pushed Harry away and sought safety with the boys, leaving Harry alone in the room. Harry might have been heartbroken then and left to feel like an idiot for laying his heart bare to the blond prat. But he didn't feel that way. He saw his emotions mirrored in Draco's eyes and was placated by that, knowing it was only a matter of time. He could be patient… sort of. Harry grinned then. Maybe he'd be a little bit of a bastard about it as well.

Harry took one last look over the city before turning and going back into the main suite. Albus and Scorpius were on one couch, playing with the souvenirs they'd conned their fathers into buying- and there were many. Draco stood behind that couch, his eyes immediately going to Harry, who had purposely drawn a blank mask and avoided his gaze. Draco looked pained, fingers clutching the back of the couch tightly.

"Albus, you have an hour before bed. Have an early Portkey in the morning."

"But Dad," he whined.

"An hour," Harry ordered before disappearing into his room.

_4._

Draco snarled as he sat back on the Floo cushion. Yet another brush off. _"Sorry, Draco. Can't. Have several reports left to finish. Not to mention the research on my new spells. Maybe some other time, yeah?" _and then he ended the call. And this had been going on for the last week. Ever since they'd returned from South America.

Worse, Draco knew this was his fault. He'd hurt Harry by not giving in to the truth and now he was being punished. Harry was trying to protect himself and Albus and even the boys had been kept apart this time. Draco had had enough. He missed Albus and he most certainly missed the self-righteous prick. Which was why he'd been pushing to restart their lunch dates. The fact of the matter was, he missed Harry and he was certain he couldn't do this anymore. Being noble was for chumps. Why be noble when he could be mind-blowingly happy?

Unfortunately, it seemed now he'd dug himself into a deep hole far away and Harry didn't seem to be in the mind to go and look for him. Draco leaned forward with a pained groan, slipping fingers into his hair and pulling.

"What happened, son?"

Draco swiveled around to find his father standing there. "You don't really care. You've… You've made it clear what you think about my relationship with Harry or lack thereof."

"Draco, I asked you what happened."

So Draco told him. Told him about Weaslette's threat and about backing off for Harry and Albus' sake. About Harry confessing to him and how he ran away when he would have liked to do the opposite. "And now he won't see me! Makes excuses! It's like our positions have completely reversed..." He stopped then, remembering whom he was crying to.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Draco."

Draco scoffed and climbed to his feet. "O-of course you are." He winced when he heard how bad his voice wavered. How tortured he sounded. In front of his father no less.

"How could you allow the words of a Weasley to determine your actions?" the elder blond hissed. "To keep you from grasping what you want."

"SHE THREATENED TO TAKE ALBUS AWAY!"

Lucius didn't react to his son's anger, but he sneered at his son's stupidity. "You love that boy like your own, do you not?" Draco pulled in a deep breath and nodded. "And do you love Potter?" again Draco nodded. "Then I suggest you start acting like a Malfoy and take care of yours. We protect our family. I may have forgotten that one little rule, and am now paying for it, but it's come back to me now…"

"How do I do that?" Draco interrupted with a sneer. "He won't see me."

"First… you should probably rid the world of the Weasley girl," Lucius replied very seriously.

"Father!" Draco snapped, eyeing his father incredulously. "Give me some helpful advice! Advice that will not send me to Azkaban!"

"Albus is going to Diagon Alley today," a small voice interrupted from behind Lucius.

"Scorpius, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

The small blond boy clasped his hands behind his back and smiled innocently up at his grandfather. "That I'm not supposed to get caught or let it be known I was eavesdropping," he recited. "But I had to this time, Grandfather. I know where Albus and Da— erm... Harry will be."

Draco was shaking his head. "Harry says he's staying home all day."

Scorpius shook his head also. "He's meeting Albus' mother. She's trying to move back in. Albus told me his mother broke up with that lawyer fool and wants to meet Harry today to talk about 'them'. Albus didn't get caught eavesdropping," he added with a proud smirk.

Lucius turned away from Scorpius and raised a challenging brow at his son, who was now seething. "How do you know this?" Draco hissed.

Scorpius grinned and pulled a small palm sized mirror from his robes. "Da- Harry bought us two-way mirrors last week and sent me one. He didn't want Albus and me to miss each other so much. Aren't they great? But he doesn't know we've been spying on him and exchanging information."

"Scorpius. Get ready. We're going out." Scorpius brightened and scampered away to go get his travelling cloak. "If that red headed harlot thinks she's going to blackmail him back into a crap marriage, she's got another thing coming," Draco hissed. All of Ginny Weasley's actions suddenly becoming clear. "I bet that engagement was completely false."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did my grandson- not once, but twice- nearly call Potter his dad?"

_5._

Albus shifted in his seat, a pout on his face as he looked between his mum and dad. Ginny turned to him, a soft smile on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Aren't you happy to see me?"

_Why should he be?_ Harry thought with dark irritation, _you're trying to press back into our lives and it's clear to even an eight year old you're using him to make me stay here and listen to this tripe. _Harry was more than angry. Ginny had insisted Albus be here for this. So that when she started, hopefully her son would jump on to her hopes and persuade Harry. She was using Albus and it was a monumental mistake. She should have known better. She should have known him better. Draco would have. Draco would never have made such a grave error when trying to get his way. Albus was strictly off limits.

Unfortunately for Ginny she had made the error. And beyond that, she didn't know just how much Draco was a part of their lives. She didn't know Albus would rather have Draco living with them then his own mother. It was her fault, having practically disappeared right after leaving him. Albus was still bitter about that. Still hurting.

Draco hadn't done it on purpose, but Albus had taken a keen liking to him. Just as Harry had done with Scorpius. They were already more of a family then he, Ginny, and Albus had ever been. And both he and Albus were not up for this, sitting at a table with Ginny as if they were back to being a happy family. If they ever were. Harry had other more pressing issues to worry about. Like wondering when Draco was finally going to crack.

In answer to Ginny's question, Albus shrugged. Harry sighed. "Ginny, we are not getting back together and I don't understand why you would want to."

"I love you, Harry."

Harry ignored that. "What about that lawyer bloke?"

Ginny shrugged, batting her eyelashes at him. Harry barely managed to keep from curling his lips in disgust at such an action. "He wasn't right for me, Harry. Not like you. I know you still love me."

Harry managed not to gape at her. Perhaps she'd been hit by one too many Bludgers. "You were right when you said there wasn't any passion. I don't have any for you," he replied, cruel with his honesty and didn't feel a sliver of guilt when she flinched. "And beyond that you threatened to take my son away. For no reason." Albus gasped and looked between them, wide eyed.

Ginny was looking uncomfortable now. Looking between her ex husband and her child. "Albus, maybe you should go and see Uncle George."

"No," Harry said. "You wanted him here. To what? Trap me into agreeing? It's not going to happen. Maybe you should go so we can end this farce of a lunch."

Ginny smiled sweetly, ignoring the warning in his tone, and leaned forward to grasp his hand. "Harry, be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. There's nothing between us anymore." _And I'm in love with someone else._

Ginny changed tactics and turned to her son. "What do you think, Albus? Wouldn't you like Mummy to come home?"

"No," Albus said bluntly. "Mum, I love you and you'll always be my mum, but I don't want you to live with us again. Scorpius and I have plans and you're ruining it!"

Harry barked out a laugh at his son's bluntness and then winced when Ginny's nails dug into his hand. He should have remembered she still had hold of him. Before Ginny could start spewing the anti Malfoy shite that he knew was about to come, Albus suddenly gasped and started waving.

"Scorpi! Draco!"

Albus was out of his seat and running to the blond boy across the way before either Harry or Ginny could say anything. Though Harry was too busy eyeing the man standing behind Scorpius. _Merlin. _He hadn't seen Draco, beyond the Floo calls, in seven days, and just the sight of him had his chest tightening. Draco bent down to talk to both boys, waving a hand across the road to where Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was located. The boys nodded and took off and Draco straightened, headed towards their table. His face was cold blank mask and Harry was suddenly afraid. He knew exactly what this looked like, having lunch at a cozy table with Ginny, especially what it looked life after having brushed the blond man off earlier in the day.

Harry clambered out of his chair and headed the blond man off, coming to an abrupt halt in front of him. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really, Potter?" Harry winced at the use of his surname. "Because it looks to me like you brushed me off to have lunch with the woman who threatened to take Albus from you. Are you offering yourself up on a platter again for the sake of others?"

Harry frowned. "Like you've been doing? Backing off to make sure Albus stays with me?" he murmured, his eyes darkening in annoyance.

"It was a moment of insanity. I assure you, I've moved on," Draco replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm through with being noble."

Harry's frown disappeared and he studied Draco's face intently, heart skipping beats and threatening to burst out of his chest. "Really?"

"Only if you tell the Weaslette to bugger off so we can spend the day together."

Harry flashed an excited smile. "Done."

Draco's eyes warmed considerably. "Or better yet, you can let me tell her to bugger off."

"Um… that's not a good idea, Draco. You certainly would not help matters. And Albus kind of did that earlier so she's already very pissed off."

"Good boy," Draco praised and leaned into Harry, smirking over the brunet's shoulder. He then laughed. "Her head looks ready to explode! I'd forgotten how fun it was to taunt the Weasleys."

At first Harry's voice caught in his throat, being too busy feeling Draco's lean body pressed against him. Too caught up in the blond's scent wafting over him. His warmth. Harry then inclined his head so that his nose and mouth were a whisper away from Draco's neck. "Technically Albus is a Weasley," he murmured, then smiled when Draco shivered against him, his breath catching.

Draco lifted a pale hand to grasp his shoulder in order to steady himself, and incidentally, pressed closer. "N-nonsense. In my mind, Albus is purely Potter."

"I think you're biased," Harry whispered, this time directly against Draco's throat. The gasp followed by a low moan leaving the blond's mouth was glorious.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

Draco scowled. "What does it look like, Weaslette?"

Harry sighed and let go of Draco to face Ginny, who stood right behind them. "Ginny, something important has come up. We will _not_ continue the discussion we were having at a later time. I suggest you forget about it." He gave her a smile he didn't mean at all and turned to walk away with Draco.

"You walk away now and I swear I'll make you pay for it."

Harry ignored her. He could honestly say he wasn't bothered a bit. Even if she went through with filing a custody case. He wouldn't lose. He had Draco and Scorpius with him again, and he felt like the luckiest man on earth. Let her try. She would lose.

Draco seemed to think so too. "Who in their right mind would take the Savior's child away from him?"

Harry wondered why Draco hadn't thought that weeks ago when he'd decided to be noble.

_6._

Now that Draco had decided Ginny Weasley could kiss his and Harry's collective arses, the bloody Gryffindor was back to being skittish. As if he were _nervous_ about what was inevitably going to occur, when it had been Harry who had done his bloody hardest to seduce him in South America with his bloody darkened bedroom eyes, soft light touches to his neck and hands, the low voice, the stretching… and now! Now Harry sat across from Draco, his head dipped so that all of his attention was on his meal or their sons and hardly did he meet Draco's eyes dead on. If it weren't so typically Harry as well as appealing, Draco would be annoyed by this drastic change.

Draco could feel the wizard's nervousness. Could see it in the red tint to Harry's cheeks. Draco smiled wickedly. Harry didn't have a menu to hide behind this time. "Mother would like Albus to stay over tonight with Scorpius," he said after a moment. "You are, of course, very welcome to join," he tried not to make it sound like a purr, because the boys were listening even though they were trying to hide the fact. But Harry must have heard it. His cheeks darkened.

"Err… course he can go. But I should probably stay here. I wasn't lying when I said I had to finish some work." Harry cleared his throat and scooted back from the table. "Yeah, I'll just go and pack him a bag."

Albus and Scorpius paused in their talking and watched him walk away before turning to Draco. The blond smirked at them. They flashed relieved smiles and went back to discussing the latest item from WWW Uncle George had given them.

Draco soon returned to the manor with Albus and Scorpius in toll and left them in the parlor with his mother. He stayed long enough to watch the three converge and bend heads together, whispering quietly while Lucius sat back shaking his head with feigned distaste. Draco smiled as he left the room. His mother loved having a grandchild, she'd never been happier these last eight- nearly nine years, and now she would have two.

"You two behave," he ordered Scorpius and Albus when he returned to say goodbye before heading out.

"Where are you going, dear?" Narcissa asked, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Going to prey on the helpless," he returned and laughed wickedly for the boys' humor. They joined in his cackling and Draco left them rolling on the floor laughing.

Once standing on Harry's doorstep, Draco had to stamp down the nervous energy making his hands shake and it took a moment before he felt ready to knock on the door. More time passed before the door was finally opened, and since it hadn't been opened right away, those stamped down nerves had shot right back up.

"Hello, Malfoy."

Draco snapped his mouth shut on the greeting he'd prepared for Harry. Granger smiled and looked him up and down, eyes lingering on the bottle of wine he held within hand. "I take it three is one too many."

"I didn't know you were here."

"Just going," she said cheerfully, her eyes alight with humor. "Tell Harry I said goodbye. I'm sure he won't miss me," she said with another sweep of his body. "Very sure."

"Granger, you're staring."

She laughed. "Can't help it, Malfoy. You look… yummy."

The Slytherin smirked. "Always." Then he laughed as well. "When did you become such a flirt?"

"Not my fault. Harry's always going on about how fit you are… I can't help but agree, even if you are a prat."

"Aren't you married? To that unfortunate Weasel?"

"Can't help yourself either, can you?"

"Afraid not," Draco replied, smiling. He liked Granger. Her husband not so much. But he could joke with Granger and not feel sick to his stomach. And she was always ready to give Scorpius hugs and bright smiles. And frankly, she wasn't so bad at all. Not once had she tried to get Harry to stop his friendship with Draco. She'd even encouraged it after some months.

"Hermione, who is it?" Harry called from the living room. Hermione grinned, gave Draco a wave, and passed him out of the door. Harry came out into the hall just as Draco was shutting the door behind him. "Herm—Draco! What're you…" Harry trailed off while his eyes went on sweeping Draco from head to foot. Quite like Draco was doing to Harry.

Harry was back to his plain t-shirt and old worn jeans. Barefoot, as well. His hair was sticking up all over the place. Draco figured the idiot man had been pacing back and forth over the rug in the living room, hands constantly tugging his hair as he ranted or worried to Granger. It wasn't a guess.

"What are you worrying over now?" Draco asked as he moved forward, placing the bottle on the nearby hall table.

"What do you mean? Who says I'm worrying over anything?" Harry said a tad defensively. Draco grinned and as he was turning back to face Harry, he caught the brunet eyeing him. So hotly Draco swore he could see the fires of Hades in those green eyes.

He stalked towards the man whose eyes widened and then sparked. "Your hair speaks volumes, Harry."

His lips were on Harry's before the other man could stutter out a response but the sharp intake of breath was good enough. As was the moan from both of them when Harry immediately gave him access and slid hands over Draco's hips, squeezing possessively. That first tentative touch of his tongue to Harry's was what seemed to strip Harry's nerves away. He jerked Draco's hips against his, angled his head for a better kiss; a deeper one that caused Draco's toes to curl within his shoes.

Draco tried pulling back for air, but Harry's hand was firmly on the back of his head, holding their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth; caressing and exploring with a single-mindedness that was all Harry. At this moment Draco thought he would never resent that single-mindedness in any way ever again. The next time they quarreled, Draco would probably deny that thought, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"How presumptuous of you to come here looking like this," he was told when they both needed air to continue existence. Draco shivered at the rawness of Harry's voice; at the absolute need radiating from Harry's mouth into his ear.

Draco looked into his eyes and smirked. "Honestly I hadn't planned to keep my clothes on all that long, Harry," he replied, saying Harry's name in the way he knew drove the Gryffindor insane with want. And it did.

Harry attacked him; attacked his shirt, trying desperately with shaking fingers to get it off and during he managed to pop most of the buttons right off the fabric. Draco didn't care. He was too busy running his palms up under Harry's shirt, against the hot skin of Harry's stomach and chest and loving what he was feeling and impatient to get his mouth there. But his mouth was currently engaged with Harry's and thinking became a thing of the past. Between them now was only the passion that had been held back, simmering and waiting to be released. The rest of the world could bugger off as far as Draco was concerned. He was going to take and be taken before this night ended.

_7._

"She's been moving around on tour too much if she actually thinks this is going to put us under any kind of pressure," Harry murmured as he stared at the Daily Prophet where Ginny had given another bloody interview, boldly outing Draco and Harry's relationship.

Two weeks had gone by since they'd officially become an item, and every day since something had come up in the paper. It did her no good. Draco, who was leaning against his lover's back, reading over his shoulder, smirked. It was true. Ginny thought announcing their obvious relationship to the Prophet would cause problems. Only she didn't realize Draco wasn't an enemy of society anymore. The knowledge that Harry was seeing him hadn't caused the negative stir that it might have a few years before. In fact Draco was almost sure the redhead was paying the paper to toss out these inconsequential little articles. They were a waste of time.

"But… she has drawn attention to Albus," Harry hissed. "She has no right to drag Albus into this."

Draco pressed lips against the bulging vein on Harry's neck. "Let me take care of it. I promise not to do something drastic."

Harry snorted. That meant no. Draco smiled and slid hands down Harry's chest. "Draco?"

"Hmmm," Draco murmured, refusing to drag his lips away from the heated flesh beneath.

"We've been leading up to this for almost three years. Maybe longer…"

Draco laughed lowly. "We only took a sabbatical from each other after Hogwarts," he agreed. "But this was inevitable."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, and um… Albus wants to call you Father," he blurted.

Draco, who felt as if his world had gotten just a little bit brighter- it was already exceedingly bright- smiled widely. "That's funny. Scorpius keeps slipping and calls you Dad. Annoys Father very much… is this your idea of a proposal, Harry?" the words were whispered hotly in Harry's ear before his tongue swiped along the shell. Harry shivered like a bird trying to dislodge drops of water from its wings.

Draco watched Harry's throat working to swallow thickly and didn't need to be telepathic to know what Harry was thinking. It kind of had been a proposal, but Harry was afraid to say it right out. _Was_ _it too soon? Would he scare Draco away? Would he lose the second best thing to ever happen to him? He'd just basically proposed to_… Draco dug a hand into Harry's hair, massaging lightly. "Stop panicking. Suppose there's only one thing we can do about our sons' wishes. We're not getting any younger are we? And you do need a keeper, Potter. I've always thought so."

Harry was so obviously relieved he blurted out with the first thing that came to mind. As usual. "Piss off, Malfoy! And stop teaching Albus Slytherin things!"

"Can't promise anything," Draco murmured, his hand slipping under the waist band of Harry's boxers. "Why don't we see if we can make it beyond the stairs this time?"

Harry laughed as he jumped up, pushing the chair aside to immediately gather Draco in his arms and back him out of the kitchen. When the kids weren't in the house, they never made it into the bedroom the first time.

_8._

Harry took a deep breath, staring at himself in the mirror and then quickly checking the time. He couldn't be late. In ten minutes he was meeting Draco in the Great Hall of Hogwarts of all places. Hermione had left a few minutes ago, telling him not to dawdle. His hands shook as he straightened and pressed the silk tie for what was probably the hundredth time. It was another grand affair. This time being held at the school. He and Draco had attended a fundraiser for the Hogwarts educational funds last winter, but this gathering was much bigger and far more important in Harry's opinion.

"Daaad!" Albus whined. "You look fine! Let's go!"

Harry turned away from the full length mirror to look at his son of nine years, who sat on a stool a few feet away. "I don't want to look simply fine. I want to look fantastic."

"You do!"

"And besides, you're acting as if all this is for you, when it really isn't."

"Of course it is, Dad. Without me and Scorpi, this would not be happening," Albus said with a firm nod. His eyes shone smugly.

Harry laughed and turned back to the mirror, but he really wasn't seeing his reflection. He just stared. A bundle of unadulterated nerves. He wasn't sure how long he'd stood there silently and still, but then he heard someone knock on the door, and he was suddenly terrified he'd been standing there for the remaining ten minutes and was now late. Draco's head would explode if he were even one second late.

He rushed to the door, prepared to find the blond there, ready to murder him. Only it wasn't Draco. It was Ron. He was about the last person on earth Harry expected to see here at this time. He and Ron hadn't really had a falling out per se, but Ron hadn't been happy to learn Harry was finally officially seeing Draco. He hadn't been happy to hear Ginny had wanted to reconcile and Harry turned her down for Malfoy. Their relationship had been severely strained, stretched out so tightly to the point that it would snap at any moment. Harry had thought the snapping point would be tonight.

"Ron?" he said weakly. Ron's gaze was cast down to the floor. Harry took a moment to notice Ron wasn't in street clothes. He was dressed up formally as well. Which meant he wasn't here to kick Harry's arse for his sister.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm okay with this," Ron finally said, looking up to meet Harry's gaze.

"Gee, thanks," Harry replied a bit sarcastically. Ron had it coming. Ron must have thought so too because he smiled a little instead of getting insulted. From behind him, Harry could hear Albus snickering.

"Okay. Guess we'll talk after, yeah? Good luck, mate." Ron smiled and grasped Harry's shoulder. "Try not to trip."

"Good one, Uncle Ron!"

Harry scowled. "You two are bloody hilarious."

Ron chortled as he turned away to walk down the corridor. Harry watched him go, the scowl on his face morphing into a wide grin.

Today was the day they met to be married. Harry met Draco in the center of the Great Hall. Scorpius and Albus stood beside them proudly as the best men. Harry suspected their sons were getting far more attention right now then he and Draco. The Great Hall had been cleared out and decorated. The two men and their sons were surrounded by friends and family, circles of chairs around them. Harry laughed softly when Draco reached over to try and press Albus' hair down, for the tenth time. It didn't work. Albus sent Draco an impish smirk.

Harry's hands were shaking horribly. But that was okay because Draco's hands were shaking too. During his wedding with Ginny, he'd been nervous too. Nervous and mentally questioning if this was what he really wanted. But he'd tacked that down to cold feet. The difference here was… yes he was nervous, but there wasn't any doubt. He was extremely excited, a bit scared, and very eager for now and the future. Draco's smile was brilliant; his eyes alight with the same excitement, the same overwhelming passion. There wasn't any doubt in his eyes either.

Draco leaned towards him, "you're thinking sappy thought again, aren't you?"

"How can I not? This was meant to be."

Draco liked that. He liked hearing Harry say it, because he really was a bloody romantic.

And then the time came when the Bonding Witch asked if anyone objected to this union. Harry refused to turn around to look at the only one he could think of who would actually have the nerve to object. Draco tensed against him, his eyes shooting over Harry's shoulder to where Ginny sat with Hermione, Ron, their two children and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry didn't know why she had decided to come, and for her sake, he sincerely hoped it wasn't to start something. Looking over Draco's shoulder, to the blond's side, Narcissa sat in the front row and her gaze was locked on his ex wife. A cold smile on her face. Threats in her eyes. Harry smiled. She was a fierce one. Lucius wasn't in attendance due to his house arrest. But he'd already given his surprising blessings.

It seemed like an eternity went by when it was actually only a minute before the ceremony moved on. No one actually saw the tip of Hermione's wand poking out of her sleeve, aimed at the woman sitting next to her. No one noticed Ginny never once blinked until the ceremony was over, and then by the time Hermione released the spell, Harry and Draco were already married; their souls and magic bound for life and beyond. Hermione had been prepared for Ginny to cause a scene then, but all her sister in law did was slump into her chair, staring at the ground, while the rest of the guests stood to applaud and congratulate the two who didn't seem to notice anything but themselves and their sons.

Hermione wanted to say it was Ginny's fault. She was the one who left Harry. But she didn't say because Ginny and Harry's divorce had been the right thing to do. Deep down Ginny knew this too, but she didn't want to admit it, and instead had wanted Harry back desperately. Hermione had no doubt she would have objected if Hermione hadn't cast a full body bind at her. But it was done now and Ginny had to accept it. Harry and Draco had purposely chosen a ceremony that would bond them forever, making it impossible for a divorce. Hermione once asked Harry why he and Ginny hadn't been married in the same way, and Harry, knowing she would never give his answer over to anyone else, had confessed that it hadn't felt right to chose such a bonding.

Hermione quickly stood and made her way over to Narcissa Malfoy. "Look at them, they look so smug," she laughed, watching Albus and Scorpius shake hands, beaming, and then toss arms around each other's shoulders.

Narcissa smiled. "Merlin help Harry and Draco. They will certainly be a hand full."

Hermione looked around, frowning. "And where did they go so fast?"

Narcissa turned to look and could see neither hide nor hair of her son and son-in-law. "Certainly they didn't leave for the honeymoon already."

George came up, grinning. "Heard Draco saying something about a broom closet, school days, and fantasy. I'll let you two ladies decide how the rest of that conversation went and where they might have gone."

* * *

A/N: So the main fic is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear your thoughts. I may do a follow-up one shot, still thinking it over. If there's anything you might want to see in the follow up, let me know and I'll consider it.

Have a great day :D


End file.
